How To Find Love In Odder Places
by RawR means i love u 007
Summary: Sequel to How To Find Love In Odd Places. This is a Jason/Piper fic...Jason goes to visit Thalia for the summer after Reyna cheats on him, where he meets Piper the typical small town waitress and he discovers that maybe he can fall in love and live in a small town. So no FLAMES please! Enjoy and I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to How To Find Love In Odd Places...this one is about Jason and Piper...there is only a couple mentions of a cheating Reyna so please don't complain about it...I hope you guys like it! Let me know! RawR :D**

* * *

There was something relaxing about the beach….everything about it helped to comfort Piper. She smiled and hugged her knees to her chest like she had been for awhile. She looked out over the blue waters, the sky was slightly gray and overcast, there was a breeze…well really there was wind. She loved the feeling of the cool sand between her toes when she took off her flip-flops.

That's when she met him…he was walking the beach alone. His shoulders were broad, he was easily over six feet tall, his hair was blonde and perfectly cropped, and those eyes…his eyes were sky blue. Piper tried to avert her eyes but she couldn't seem to find the strength to do so. She pulled out her phone and checked the time, she did have to work but her bossed were so laid back that they usually didn't care if Piper was late. Soon enough he began to slowly continue on down the shore and Piper decided that she should probably start heading to work.

Piper arrived at the auto-shop/restaurant where she worked and her best friend was already waiting for her with her apron and what not in hand, "Where were you?"

"Sorry Leo, it doesn't seem too busy though." Piper apologized.

"Were you down at the beach again?" he asked knowing exactly where she had been.

"Where's Calypso?" Piper asked.

"She's in the kitchen." Leo said jerking his thumb toward the back, "Now if you excuse me I have to get back to the shop."

Piper loved working for her best friend. He had decided to open an auto-shop/restaurant with his fiancée Calypso. Calypso managed the restaurant and Leo managed the garage. Piper worked for them helping out where she was needed and that usually meant waitressing. She only accepted tips and didn't take what Leo and Calypso tried to pay her. She didn't need the money since she had money from her father that she only used for rent, food, and things like that. She worked for everything else.

"Piper!" Calypso called.

Piper quickly tied her apron and went back into the kitchen to see what Calypso wanted, "What?"

"Can you go wait on the young man who is about to walk in?" Calypso asked she always knew when someone was going to walk in.

Piper went out and almost gasped, the guy from the beach was standing there. Piper grabbed a menu from under the counter and her pad of paper. She walked over to him and smiled, "Can I help you?"

"Just a table for one." He smiled.

"Table or counter?" she asked.

"I'm indifferent." He shrugged as he ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"Ok, follow me." Piper said as she walked toward the counter.

She set the menu down and allowed him to look at the menu for a moment in private.

* * *

Jason looked around the small diner/auto-shop and smiled. He loved small towns and his girlfriend Reyna cheating on him was the final straw. He had to get away from the city for awhile. The small town he decided to stay in for awhile was where his sister ended up living with her husband Luke. Jason hadn't seen his sister in ages and decided that maybe it was time to pay her a little visit.

He watched as the waitress began tiding things up around the counters, wiping down the napkin dispensers, refilling ketchup and mustard bottles. Finally she turned around and made her way over to him, "Ok can I start you off with anything to drink?"

"A Coke would be fine." He smiled.

"Coming right up." She said as she pulled out a glass, scooped some ice into it, and finally filled it with Coke from the soda fountain.

She set the glass in front of him, "Are you ready to order or do you need a couple minutes? Our specials are on the board."

"Actually I'm ready to order." He said.

"Ok what can I get you?" she asked.

"I'll take a cheeseburger and fries, a chocolate milkshake, and a slice of your homemade…what kind of pie do you recommend?" he asked her.

The waitress smiled, "Ok…well personally I think the blueberry is the best but the cherry is really good as well."

"Well then I'll go with the blueberry." Jason said.

"Whipped cream or ice cream?" she asked.

"Ice cream." He replied.

She nodded, "Ok I'll get that back to Calypso and your food should be ready in no time."

Jason watched her disappear into the kitchen and smiled. Everyone in a small town like this was always so nice. The East Coast to him was much prettier than the West Coast where he came from. He came from a city that no one ever really had the pleasures of knowing. His sister had been begging him for years to come visit her but his girlfriend didn't want to travel.

The waitress reappeared when the bell above the door ran, "You can go ahead and seat yourselves I'll be right with you in a moment."

She grabbed a couple menus and disappeared back into the kitchen only to reappear seconds later with rolls of silverware. Jason turned and looked at whoever just walked in and smiled, it was his sister and her husband, "Thalia!"

His sister turned and grinned, "Jason you made it!"

Jason stood from where he was seated at the counter and smiled, "Of course I did, I told you I would be here."

Jason hadn't seen Thalia since she had gotten married. She was still shorter than him, her hair pretty much stayed the same length at the same color of raven, her eyes were still sparkly and electric blue, she had however lost her freckles, and she was now sporting a baby bump. Her husband Luke was pretty cool. Jason didn't know him as well as he should have but he seemed nice enough and he treated Thalia with respect and care so Jason was almost positive that they'd get along just fine.

"Luke you remember my brother Jason." Thalia smiled.

Her husband nodded, "I do, nice to see you again Jason."

Jason nodded, "Same to you Luke."

Thalia smiled, "I'm so happy that you could finally make it out here for awhile."

The waitress reappeared and smiled at Thalia, "Oh hi Thalia, hi Luke."

"Oh Piper this is my brother Jason, Jason this is Piper, the town sweetheart." Thalia introduced them.

Piper smiled, "I never knew you had a brother."

"Well she does." Jason shrugged.

"Well its nice to meet you Jason are you staying around for awhile?" Piper asked.

Jason nodded, "For the summer."

"Well I hope you like it." Piper smiled, "Oh and Calypso already has your food cooking." She added to Thalia and Luke.

Jason moved his things so he could sit next to his sister and catch up, "So how are things in small town life?"

Thalia smiled, "They're good and how's the city?"

"I needed to get away from it." Jason admitted.

"So how are you doing after you know?" Thalia asked.

"It was her choice it was ending anyway." Jason shrugged, "How are you feeling?"

Thalia smiled, "I'm fine just morning sickness."

"Do you know anything about the baby?" Jason asked.

"Not yet." Thalia shook her head.

"So Jason what do you do out on the West Coast?" Luke asked.

"I'm a lawyer." Jason said.

Luke nodded, "Sounds like a reasonable career."

Jason nodded, "My partner is running the firm while I get away, Frank said he understood that I needed to get away."

"That's the cool thing about running your own business." Luke nodded, "I own the sports bar downtown."

"A sports bar?" Jason asked.

Thalia nodded, "Luke used to play baseball until he threw out his shoulder so he now owns a sports bar. Let's just say that I sent him out for milk one day and he came home with a building."

Jason recognized Luke, "You were the Yankees star pitcher."

Luke nodded, "I was."

"How did you meet my sister?" Jason asked jokingly.

"I met your sister actually while she was waiting tables at a diner." Luke smiled.

"That's how you met her?" Jason asked.

Luke nodded, "She disappeared on me for a year."

"She did?" Jason asked.

Thalia nodded, "Unintentionally."

Before Jason could respond Piper came bearing a tray of food. She set Jason's burger in front of him as well as his milkshake and pie, Thalia received basically the same thing but her milkshake was strawberry, and Luke had a steak.

"Enjoy your meal." Piper smiled.

"You're still coming over later tonight aren't you?" Thalia asked.

Piper nodded, "Of course I am, that is if you still want me."

Luke smiled, "Of course we do, the more the merrier."

Piper smiled, "Enjoy."

* * *

Later that night Jason walked up the stone path that led to his sister's gigantic house. He was in awe, he had a penthouse apartment back on the West Coast, but Thalia's house was like seven of his apartments. Jason had his suitcases and he wheeled them in. Thalia and Luke were in the kitchen pulling out humus, crackers, cheese, sausage, anything that looked like you might serve it at a party.

"So where do you want me to put this?" Jason asked.

"The last room on the right upstairs," Thalia smiled, "it's got the best view in the house."

Jason nodded and followed his sister's instructions. He was used to her acting motherly toward him since she practically raised him. He found his room and opened the door. The whole house was obviously decorated by his sister because everything was to her taste, everything was different. Jason's room happened to be one that had a balcony, a nice double bed that was dressed with red bed linens and comforter, the pillows ranged anywhere from red to orange. There was a fireplace; the walls were painted a scarlet color. Yes this was definitely his sister's décor.

"Thalia wanted me to come ask you if you'd like anything to drink." Luke said.

"Oh a whisky Coke is fine." Jason shrugged.

Luke nodded, "Sorry about the décor….your sister got a little carried away."

Jason shook his head, "No this is fine, I don't mind it."

"If it gets too hot you can always open the windows or if it's too cold all you have to do is flip the switch by the fireplace to turn it on." Luke said, "The temperature in this house is constantly changing with Thalia being pregnant."

Jason nodded, "Thanks Luke."

"It's nothing I hope you like it here." Luke smiled.

"I do." Jason smiled at his brother-in-law.

* * *

After Jason was settled in he made his way downstairs to find that they already had more company. Piper, the waitress from the restaurant was sitting at the island talking with his sister. Jason walked in and Luke handed him his drink. Thalia smiled, "Did you like it?"

Jason nodded, "It was quite red."

"Oh yeah sorry about all the red." Thalia laughed.

Jason shrugged, "No biggie I used to have a red room."

Thalia smiled, "Well Jason like I already said this is Piper."

Piper smiled, "It's nice to finally meet you. Thalia talks about you all the time."

Jason raised an eyebrow, "Does she now?"

Piper nodded, "Oh all the time."

"Piper's studying to be a baker." Thalia chimed in.

Piper looked over at Thalia, "Do you have to tell everyone?"

Thalia nodded, "Of course I do."

Piper laughed, "I'm going to open a bakery."

"Your cupcakes are the best, Jason try one." Thalia said pointing to a box of cupcakes on the counter.

"You might want a plate and fork for those." Piper warned him.

"Why?" Jason asked never having to eat cupcakes with a fork or a plate before in his life.

"They're full of pudding; Piper's the only one who makes cupcakes like that." Luke said.

Jason nodded and helped himself to one of the chocolate cupcakes. He took his first bite and instantly decided that this was the best thing he had ever tasted in his life.

"These are really good." Jason said.

Piper smiled, "I'm glad you like them."

"Piper's also the town sweetheart." Thalia smiled.

Piper shot her a look, "Thalia…."

"Town sweetheart?" Jason asked.

Thalia nodded, "So many guys have tried to woo her but she just won't fall in love yet."

Piper rolled her eyes, "Your sister also seems to leave out the part that half of them are from the city and they were trying to get me to leave."

"Well I still think you'll find love." Thalia said, "If I could manage you can manage."

Luke chuckled, "I have never met anyone more bullheaded than Thalia."

"Yes you have." Thalia said, "You've met Piper."

Piper laughed, "I'm not that stubborn."

"You're stubborn in a sweet way." Thalia corrected her.

"Ok maybe just a little bit." Piper smiled.

* * *

Soon enough they were all having a good time and then Thalia looked over at something and cursed, "Sorry guys, I'm going to run to the store and pick a couple things up, Luke would you mind coming with me?"

Luke looked over at Jason and Piper who shrugged and then he nodded. Thalia looked over at the two and smiled, "We'll be right back."

So with that they left Jason alone with Piper who was extremely beautiful. She smiled at him, "So your sister tells me you're a lawyer."

Jason nodded, "I just opened my own firm not too long ago."

"Wow that's impressive." Piper said.

"So how long have you been working on baking?" Jason asked.

"Since I was little." Piper shrugged, "It was something I used to do with my dad when he had time to spare."

"Dad worked a lot?" Jason asked.

She nodded, "All the time, I love getting to see him now since he's retired."

"What did he do?" Jason asked.

"He acted." Piper said, "Don't know if you've ever heard of him."

"Who is he?" Jason asked.

"Tristan McLean." Piper replied.

Jason's jaw dropped, "You're his daughter?! I used to idolize your father."

Piper smiled, "He's a good person to idolize, he never really let fame take him over. He still stayed true to who he was and that was Tristan McLean the Native American boy who grew up on a reservation in Oklahoma for the Cherokee Indians."

Jason studied Piper for a moment; she was lean but she had curves much like most of the girls Jason ever went for, her hair was chocolate brown and fell in uneven layers to her shoulders, her skin had a nice tan to it, but what fascinated Jason was her eyes. They were constantly changing colors like Lucy from Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds.

"I never knew he was Native American." Jason said.

Piper nodded, "He is."

"So how old are you?" Jason asked her.

"I just turned 24 in February." Piper said.

Jason put it all together in his head; his sister wanted him to meet Piper. Honestly Jason saw nothing wrong with Piper, she was gorgeous, funny, sweet, and everything he looked for in a girl.

"So was Thalia always motherly growing up?" Piper asked.

Jason nodded, "Our mother wasn't the best when it came to childcare so Thalia took care of me the best she could."

"She's an amazing person." Piper smiled.

"She is." Jason agreed.

"Do you want to take a walk?" Piper asked pointing to the French doors that led to the beach.

Jason nodded, "Sure."

* * *

The beach was chilly and deserted. The moon was out casting a silvery glow on whatever it touched. Jason noticed something on Piper's finger; it looked like an engagement ring.

"Who's the lucky guy?" he asked nodding at the ring.

"Oh this, my ex-fiancé Dylan. He just left in the middle of the night and ran off with some other girl from the city." Piper shrugged.

"So you still wear his ring?" Jason asked.

Piper shrugged, "I'm not sure why I do though."

"Then take it off, throw it in the ocean or something."

Piper smiled and took the ring off, "You know, you're right." With that she flung it into the ocean.

"Was that hard?" Jason asked.

She shook her head, "Not at all. So anyone in your life?"

"I had a girlfriend, I was going to propose and then I found out that she was cheating on me with her co-worker." Jason said.

"That sucks." Piper frowned.

Jason shrugged, "Actually I'm glad that it's over."

Piper raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Jason nodded, "I didn't really see us going that far."

Jason wondered why he was practically telling a stranger all this information. He had barely known Piper for a few hours and there he was divulging all of his secrets to her. Did he trust her already? Was he going to end up falling into his sister's master plan? Would he find that he loved Piper?


	2. I don't hate Reyna Read this AN

Ok I am sick of people constantly flaming me about the whole Reyna/Jason/Piper thing...if you don't like it then don't read it! I like Reyna don't get me wrong and if you would let me continue the story you will discover that I have plans for that whole thing...just be patient and stop complaining about it! Seriously if you don't like it then don't read and please stop leaving flames! That would be greatly appreciated by me because they don't help me whatsoever and others who like the story! Those of you who like the story and have helpful reviews or even a little constructive criticism please do let me know. Just please leave the flames off my fics thank you...


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok so this chapter should stop some of the hate...unless you want to hate me for making Jason look like a bad guy then go ahead hate away...so anyway we find out a little something about our friend Jason and Reyna's innocence is proven...so tell what you think and I promise you Reyna is not the bad guy in this fic...if anything it is Jason who is the bad guy. This is what you haters get...I told you to let me develop the plot a little more! Anyway I hope you guys like it and let me know what you think...if your thoughts happen to be a flame please leave it off the reviews and possibly to yourself...RawR :D For those of you who liked it before please let me know what you think of this chapter and thanks for the feedback from the first real chapter...glad you like it :D sorry if this sounds a little mean...I'm normally not a mean person...**

* * *

Piper woke up to the sound of Skype only to find that her roommate from college and one of her close friends wanted to talk. She clicked accept and made sure she didn't look like a complete zombie. She hadn't talked to Reyna for a good month or so and she thought she'd talk to her to see how she was doing…actually Reyna was supposed to fly in from the West to see her.

"Hey Piper." Reyna greeted her.

Piper smiled, "Morning Reyna."

"Did I wake you up?" Reyna asked. Piper could Reyna's dogs in the camera.

She shook her head, "Its fine I have to work in a couple hours anyway."

"I have amazing news for you." Reyna smiled.

"And what would that be?" Piper asked.

"I'm engaged!" Reyna smiled.

"No way! Octavian?" Piper asked.

Reyna nodded, "He proposed a few days ago."

"Hey did your best friend ever start talking to you again?" Piper asked knowing that one of Reyna's friends wasn't speaking to her.

Reyna sighed, "No he just picked up and left I went to visit him but his friend who works with him said he left."

Piper frowned slightly, "He'll come to his senses."

"So what have you been up to?" Reyna asked.

Piper shrugged, "Waiting tables and trying to study the art of baking."

Reyna laughed, "Sounds like fun."

"It always is." Piper smiled.

"So when I come out there to visit is it ok if I bring Octavian?" Reyna asked.

Piper shrugged, "As long as he doesn't offend anyone."

Reyna pulled a face, "You know he's gotten over that phase."

Piper laughed, "I know, it's totally fine if you bring him along."

"Thank you, he's been driving me nuts about having to leave him here while I'm on the other side of the country." Reyna smiled.

"Hey what exactly happened between you and your friend to make him hate you?" Piper asked curiously.

"Well he's mad because he proposed to me but I said no because we weren't together and I didn't have the same feelings toward him." Reyna explained.

Something about what Reyna was telling her seemed to match up to another story she had heard before but she wasn't quite sure where she had heard it.

"Well it's his loss." Piper shrugged.

There was the sound of a door opening on Reyna's end and a muffled voice, "Well I should get going, I'll talk to you later Piper."

"Yup see you soon." Piper smiled.

Reyna smiled, "I can't wait." With that they both disconnected and Piper decided that she should get ready for work.

* * *

Leo and Calypso's was already totally busy by the time she got there. Leo was out in the garage and Calypso was handling tables. When Piper walked in Calypso gave her a thankful smile and Piper set to work. She thought about the night before talking to Thalia's brother Jason. Jason was nice but there was something about him that made Piper a little skeptical.

Thalia walked in with Luke and smiled, "Morning Piper."

"Morning Thalia, Luke." Piper smiled, "Are you picking something up or would you like a table?"

"We're just picking up a pie." Thalia smiled, "Speaking of that are you still coming for that barbeque?"

Piper nodded, "I was going to bring some Chili con Queso dip."

"Perfect." Luke smiled.

"What kind of pie?" Piper asked.

"Blueberry of course." Thalia smiled.

"I'll bring that right out." Piper smiled.

"Oh and a French Silk!" Luke called after her.

Piper gathered their pies and brought them to her, "That'll be seven fifty."

Thalia handed her a ten and she went to get her change. She handed the change to Thalia who smiled, "All I know is Jason can't stop asking about you."

Piper could feel herself blush, something she hasn't done since high school, "Really?"

Thalia nodded, "He keeps asking me things about you."

* * *

Once things settled down Jason Grace finally showed up to the diner. Piper set a spot at the counter for him and he walked right over.

"Afternoon." Piper greeted him.

"Good afternoon." He smiled.

"Can I start you off with a drink?" Piper asked.

"Coke." Jason shrugged.

Piper nodded, "Do you want a minute or are you ready to order?"

"I guess I'm ready." He shrugged.

"Ok then what can I get you?" Piper asked.

"The same thing a yesterday." Jason said.

"So a cheeseburger, chocolate shake, and a slice of blueberry pie?" Piper asked.

"Sounds good to me." Jason nodded.

Piper returned with his food in no time. Jason smiled at her and ate his lunch while Piper busied herself elsewhere. Leo walked in, "Piper where is my food woman?!"

Piper smiled, "I'll have your bowl of chili for you in a moment keep your toolbelt on."

Leo chuckled and took a seat at the counter, "Where's Calypso?"

"She went out to go get something." Piper replied.

"So you've been cooking?" Leo asked.

Piper nodded, "Don't worry though your fiancé made the chili."

"But you're going to make my sandwich." Leo said.

"Don't worry Repair Boy I won't poison it, I don't think Calypso would be very happy if I did." Piper joked.

Leo laughed and noticed Jason, "Haven't seen you around here before, you one of those city boys who come out here to woo Piper?"

Piper rolled her eyes, "No Leo this is Jason Grace, Thalia's brother."

"Oh ok, well it's nice to meet you." Leo smiled and held out his hand.

Jason shook his hand and smiled, "Same to you."

"So how did you stumble across this place?" Leo asked.

"I asked someone at a shop and they said that I should eat here or at the sports bar downtown." Jason replied.

"Luke's place is pretty good." Leo nodded, "But my place is better."

"You own this?" Jason asked.

Leo nodded, "My fiancé and I started it."

"Well the food is amazing." Jason smiled.

"Leo will you let the poor guy eat, we all know how you love to brag about Calypso." Piper laughed.

Leo stuck his tongue out at Piper, "Whatever Beauty Queen."

"My God Leo, it was one pageant! Will you let it go already?!" Piper asked.

Leo shook his head, "Nope."

* * *

After his little lunch at Leo and Calypso's Jason decided to explore the town. He left his sister a note to let her know where he was so she wouldn't worry and he took the rest of the day to explore before his sister's cookout.

Jason walked into a little bookstore and smiled in the corner was a fish tank, "Can I help you?"

It was a blonde woman about his age with gray eyes and curly hair. Jason looked around, "Nope just looking."

"Well then let me know if you need any help, I'm Annabeth by the way." She smiled.

"I'm Jason…"

"Oh you're Thalia's brother." Annabeth smiled.

"I guess everyone knows that." Jason muttered.

"I'm your sister's best friend Jason; I'm surprised you don't recognize me." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

Then it hit Jason like a truck, "Annabeth Chase?"

"Well Jackson now…Percy should be crawling around here somewhere."

"How have you been?" Jason asked.

"Good, pregnant." She said pointing to her stomach that looked a little bigger than his sister's.

Before Jason could say anything Percy walked in and smiled, "Jason man, long time no see!"

Jason bro-hugged Percy and smiled, "Are you going to be at my sister's little get together?"

Percy nodded, "We wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Are they really that fun?" Jason asked.

Annabeth nodded, "Your sister knows how to plan an event."

Jason remembered the birthday parties she threw for him as a kid, "She was always good at that wasn't she?"

Annabeth nodded, "The best."

* * *

Once again Jason found himself exploring. He was on the beach, not looking where he was going when he ran into someone, "Hey watch where…oh hi Jason."

He found himself looking into Piper's ever changing eyes, "Hi Piper."

"What are you doing out here?" Piper asked curiously.

Feeling guilty about lying to you, "Nothing just exploring."

"It's a small place isn't it?" Piper asked as he fell into stride beside her.

Jason nodded, "Small towns are nice."

"I bet you're used to everything in one are being from the city and all." She commented.

Jason nodded, "I am but I still like small towns way better."

"Don't blame you, I spent some time in a city for college, it was convenient but at the same time it was terrible." Piper said.

"I know exactly what you're saying." Jason nodded, "So you seem extra vibrant today."

Piper smiled, "I talked to friend of mine, she's flying in later this month with her fiancée, and I haven't seen her for awhile."

"Sounds like fun." Jason smiled.

"So are you going to be at the cookout tonight?" Piper asked him.

Jason nodded, "Apparently it's not something you want to miss."

"They're a lot of fun." Piper nodded.

"So I've been told." Jason said.

"Practically the whole town comes." Piper smiled.

"My sister knows the whole town?" Jason asked.

"Have you noticed how tiny it is?" Piper laughed.

"True." Jason smiled, "Are you going to be there?"

Piper nodded, "Of course I am, who would bring the Chili con Queso if I wasn't there?"

"Chili con Queso?" Jason asked it was one of his favorite dips.

Piper nodded, "It's my dad's recipe."

"Well if there's Chili con Queso I'm totally going to be there." Jason smiled.

"Wait until you try Leo's carne asada tacos." Piper smiled.

"Wow this doesn't sound like your average cookout." Jason replied.

"That's because it's not." Piper smiled.

* * *

After the cookout Jason found himself snuggled up to Piper. He had barely known her for twenty-four hours. They were sitting on a swing in Thalia's yard that had a nice view of the ocean. Piper's head was rested against Jason's shoulder and he had his arms wrapped around her tightly.

"So how did you enjoy the cookout?" Piper asked.

"It was a lot of fun; I don't think I've ever eaten that much food in my life." Jason said.

"Everyone brings something." Piper smiled.

"Your dip was amazing." Jason said.

Piper shrugged, "It's my dad's secret recipe."

"Your father cooked?" Jason asked. It shocked him to know that Tristan McLean had a life outside of Hollywood. His mother had been the same way but she kept hers a secret, no one knew she had two kids.

"I should probably get going." Piper yawned.

"If you insist." Jason said as she detangled herself from the blanket.

Jason watched Piper walk away and wondered when his lies were going to catch up to him. Then again he figured that no one knew Reyna, and no one would ever know that he lied about her cheating on him…or the fact that they were never dating in the first place…he did however propose to her.

Piper turned and waved at him and then she disappeared around some trees. There was definitely something about her that Jason didn't understand…but it drew him to her. He prayed that no one would find out he lied, especially not his sister or Piper.


	4. Chapter 3

**Ok things begin to get a little dramatic so yeah...but anyway thanks for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter...and yes this will be ending in about two more chapters... :(. Please keep your flames to yourself...and reviews are always welcome! :D RawR**

* * *

Piper sighed it was her day off. She rummaged through her pantry and decided that she needed to go shopping before Reyna got there. She was expecting Reyna the next day. She decided to make a grocery list so she didn't end up buying things she didn't need.

At the store Piper ran into Jason, "Hi Piper."

"Oh hi Jason." Piper smiled, "Thalia send you shopping?"

"I volunteered." Jason said as they walked down the produce section side by side.

"That was nice of you." Piper smiled.

Jason looked over at her list, "That's a pretty long list."

"Oh I'm having a friend come in and I needed to shop." Piper laughed.

"A friend of yours?" Jason asked.

Piper nodded, "We were roommates in college and we became best friends."

"So it's a little different from you and Leo?" Jason asked.

"I had known Leo my whole life whereas I met her in college." Piper nodded.

"How long has it been since you've seen her?" Jason asked as he grabbed a bunch of tomatoes…Thalia went through tomatoes like candy.

"It's been about a year." Piper said, "She just got engaged so she's bringing her fiancée with her."

"Have you met him?" Jason asked.

Piper nodded, "We met him in college, well her knew her from before, and he was probably the most obnoxious person in the world but I guess he's simmered down a little."

"Well good luck with that." Jason smiled.

"Where did you say you were from?" Piper asked.

"Oh I'm New Rome it's in California." Jason replied.

"That's where my friend is from." Piper said, "Maybe you know her."

"Well what's her name?" Jason asked. Piper noticed that something changed about him…like he was almost nervous.

"Her name's Reyna." Piper said.

Jason shook his head, "I don't know a Reyna."

"It's a big place I'm not surprised that you don't know her." Piper smiled.

* * *

She and Jason finished their shopping adventure and Piper headed home to make sure things around the house were decent. Finally Piper sighed after she cleaned and scrubbed and scoured. Her house wasn't dirty to begin with it was just Piper was going perfectionist on it. She had known Jason about two months now and something wasn't quite adding up with him. Something about his story matched Reyna's story perfectly. Piper felt dumb for not asking Reyna for his name.

Then again Piper had been spending a lot of time with Jason recently and he never mentioned that he knew a Reyna. They had sort of started dating after Thalia's cookout. There was a knock on the door and Piper went to go see who it was.

Jason was standing there with a greasy brown bag that clearly smelt like food from the diner. Piper smiled, "Hey."

"I figured you might be hungry." Jason smiled.

Piper welcomed him in and they sat at the coffee table in the living room. She enjoyed her favorite avocado and sautéed pepper quesadillas and Jason enjoyed his usual burger. He had become a regular over at the diner. The only problem Piper could see with dating Jason was he was only staying for the summer so she had to make a decision.

"You know I was thinking about?" Jason asked.

Piper looked at him, "What would that be?"

"The fact that I've never actually taken you on a proper date yet." Jason replied.

"That's alright you don't have to do that." Piper said.

"I want to." Jason smiled, "Tell you what, once your friend leaves I'll take you out to the city for a night."

"You don't have to do that." Piper said she didn't want to get anymore attached than she already was to him if he was leaving.

"I am going to." He smiled.

Piper smiled at him and kissed him. She pulled away after a second, "I want you to be here when she arrives."

Jason looked at her and his smiled faltered, "If you want me to."

"So are you ok with just spending the night here?" Piper asked.

Jason wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, "Of course I'm ok with that."

* * *

The next morning Piper anxiously paced around the living room waiting for Reyna to arrive. Jason stood quietly for a majority of the time. Finally the doorbell rang.

"Reyna!" Piper squealed.

Reyna smiled, "Piper!"

After exchanging hugs and greeting Octavian, Piper ushered Jason over, "Jason come here!"

Jason slowly walked over, his head was down the whole time, "What?"

"Reyna this is…."

"Jason?!" Reyna asked, "You haven't answered any of my calls!"

Piper looked over at Jason who looked embarrassed, "Wait you two know each other?"

"He's only been my best friend since we were kids!" Reyna exclaimed.

Piper looked at Jason, "Is this true?"

Jason nodded sheepishly, "It's true."

"You lied to me then?" Piper asked.

Jason sighed, "Pipes…"

"Answer the question, you lied to me?" Piper asked again.

"Piper I didn't…"

"I can't believe that you lied to me…you knew Reyna the whole time?" Piper asked.

"Look Jason I'm sorry about that whole misunderstanding…is that why you're not talking to me?" Reyna asked.

"Wait you're the friend who's not talking to Reyna?" Piper asked.

Jason nodded sheepishly, "I am."

"She never cheated on you…you lied to me again?" Piper asked.

"Pipes…I lied to everyone." Jason admitted.

Piper glared at him, "You lied to me after I told you things that no one knows besides a couple people?"

"Piper I'm sorry." He whispered.

Reyna watched in silence for a moment, "What's going on here?"

"Ok I told my sister that I was dating you but you cheated on me. I never thought that in a million years anyone from here would know you so I lied about things." Jason said, "Piper not all of it was a lie."

"Really what was true then?" Piper asked.

"I proposed to her." Jason muttered.

"You did what?" Octavian asked it was the first time he had actually said anything.

"Shut it Octavian." Jason muttered.

"You know what let's just forget about all of this, I'll be right back." Piper said walking out the front door.

* * *

She didn't stop until she reached the beach, her thinking place. She sighed and sat down by the water, it was warm and she allowed it to lapse over her toes. She didn't care if her shorts were getting soaked from the water she just wanted to think. Jason turned out to be no different from Dylan. She had given all her heart to Dylan and he broke it. He lied to her repeatedly about the girl he was seeing behind her back. Piper knew about her but she never really wanted to bring herself to believe it. Jason lied about something as well. He never told her the whole truth of things, so what made him different from Dylan?

Maybe his lie was directed toward Piper but it was still a lie and usually when someone lies about something chances are they'll lie about other things.

"Piper!" it was Jason.

She turned away from him, "Go away."

"Piper can we please talk about this?" he asked.

"Talk about what Jason there's nothing to talk about?" Piper said still not looking at him.

"Look I only lied about the whole Reyna thing so I didn't look pathetic." Jason said.

Piper shook her head, "Why would you have to lie in the first place? No one was going to judge you if you were single."

"Because I'm a guy and guys lie." Jason said.

"Look maybe it's better if we don't see each other, you're leaving soon anyway." Piper said as she stood up. She didn't even wait for Jason to reply before heading back to her house.

* * *

She apologized to Reyna for being an awful host and pulled out a bottle of wine.

"I'm sorry I don't know what got into me." Piper smiled.

"No it's alright." Reyna shrugged, "So how have you been lately."

"Fine, you know still working on that bakery." Piper smiled.

"Well when you open it let me know." Reyna said.

"So congratulations on your engagement." Piper smiled at them.

"Thank you." Octavian nodded.

"Speaking of weddings, Piper I want you to be my Maid of Honor." Reyna smiled.

"Of course I'll be your Maid of Honor." Piper smiled.

* * *

Jason stood there on the beach where Piper had left him moments before. Why was she so hurt? He didn't actually lie to just her. Jason thought for a moment but there was still something that hurt in the last words Piper said.

He decided to head back to his sister's and just try to forget about the whole thing. He just couldn't stop thinking about Piper. He couldn't get the shattered look of her eyes out of his mind. Why did he care so much anyway he was leaving in a short time to return to the city and clearly Piper wouldn't have left with him.

Jason spent the next couple of days sulking around his sister's place. He wasn't exactly being the most social. There was a knock on his door and his sister walked in, "You've been anti-social."

"I have?" Jason asked.

Thalia sat on the edge of the bed like she used to when she was trying to talk to him, "Where's Piper, she's usually here with you?"

"Piper and I decided to stop seeing one another." Jason muttered.

"She figured out that you lied to her about a couple things?" Thalia asked.

Jason looked at his sister, "How did you know I lied?"

"Because someone who had their heartbroken wouldn't fall for another person as easily as you did." Thalia replied.

"Fall for whom?" Jason asked.

"Its obvious that you liked Piper." Thalia rolled her eyes.

"How did you really meet Luke?" Jason asked.

Thalia looked at him, "I was waitressing tables and he happened to show up. His girlfriend had left him and ran off with my ex that day. He started coming around a little more, he ended up knowing Percy as well and things sort of clicked. After Percy and Annabeth's wedding I panicked and ran out. We didn't meet up again for another year when I applied for a waitressing job at his sports bar."

"So you technically lied to me?" Jason asked.

Thalia shook her head, "No I technically did not."

"I honestly didn't lie about part of it." Jason muttered.

"What, that you proposed to her and that your ego is wounded?" Thalia asked knowingly.

Jason nodded, "I don't understand why she's so mad at me."

"She's hurt, do you know what happened to her last summer?" Thalia asked.

Jason nodded, "Her fiancé ran off with some other girl."

"That's the condensed version. See Piper was engaged and she was going to be married last July. Dylan had been cheating on her the whole time, coming up with lies and stories that Piper knew were untrue she just didn't want to believe that he was lying to her. So the night before the wedding Dylan left Piper a note telling her that he never loved her and that he left her for the girl he was cheating with. Piper was heartbroken and only a few people know the true story." Thalia said.

"She went through that? I still don't see what that has to do with me." Jason said.

"She's thinking back to Dylan like I did when I disappeared from Luke for a year. I panicked and felt that it was all too good to be true and I ran." Thalia said.

"So you're saying that Piper is scared I'll do what Dylan did?" Jason asked. He felt like a kid who was just starting to comprehend how to learn.

Thalia shrugged, "I'll never know but I know that if you really did love her you'd be running to her."

"I want to but I don't think she wants to see me." Jason whispered.

"You'll never know until you try." Thalia said.

* * *

Jason and Piper didn't talk, she avoided him. She had stop coming in for work at the diner and when Jason went to her house she was always gone. Finally Jason was leaving. He stopped by the diner one last time and found Leo behind the counter.

"Hey Jason what can I get for you man?" Leo asked.

"Piper." Jason said.

Leo smiled apologetically, "Piper never showed up for her shift."

"Well then will you at least give her this?" Jason asked handing Leo an envelope.

Leo nodded, "When I see her I'll give it to her."

"Thanks." Jason sighed.

"No problem man." Leo said.

Just as he said it the door opened and Jason turned to find Piper. She looked at him, "Hi Jason."

"Hi Piper." Jason whispered.

She pushed past him and disappeared into the back. Jason took that as his cue to leave. He left that town knowing that he was madly in love with Piper McLean and that she most likely never wanted to talk to him again. It only took a week for Jason to realize that he needed to go back to that town and tell her that he loved her.


End file.
